He said run!
by sa1boy
Summary: Where does Harry take Draco on his honeymoon? And why does Draco feel such dread? Part three, in the 'He said' series.


He said Run

By Sa1boy

Disclaimer: All names and characters are not my own. No money is being made from this story.

"Run Draco!"

"If you want to live, run!" Severus Snape screamed at me. He had just saved me from killing Professor Dumbledore, and possibly ruining any chance I would have with the love of my life Harry Potter.

I was pulled along by my godfather, closely followed by a half dozen Death Eaters. But it was not the Death Eaters everybody else was scared of. It was Harry;

"Draco, do not be foolish. He will kill your parents if you do not return with me. Potter will understand. It is for the greater good."

Sod the greater good I thought, I had no part in any of this. I hadn't asked for any of the drama I seemed to have been enveloped in. This Malfoy was not going to let anyone dictate his destiny. Stepping quickly to the side, I fired Immobilising Hexes at the following Death Eaters and bid Severus farewell. I then joined in the fight along side the man I had fallen in love with without ever kissing him.

Well the rest is history; it was funny that his rage was more because they were trying to take me to my fate with Voldemort. Harry knew that Dumbledore was dying, although didn't know at the time that Severus had taken an Unbreakable Vow to make sure that I would be safe. You can't believe how relieved I was when all the truth came out about that. And Harry and I could start the relationship that we both knew we were destined for. Who knew that we would end up in the same place again all these years later?

So, I am asked.

"Where do you want to go on honeymoon, you know, after we are married?"

I reply, as quite often is the case with my then fiancé.

"Where ever you would be happiest."

I swear he has turned me from the most feared Malfoy in Hogwarts history to the sappiest pure blood blond known to wizard kind.

So, we started our honeymoon, immediately after the beautiful ceremony at Malfoy-Potter manor. Oh, didn't I say, I decided it needed to be renamed. Its mine, I can do what I like with it. Anyway, where was I. Oh yes. Once the time came for Harry to whisk me off me feet to some far off land, with beautiful white sandy beaches, and the sound of Muggle jazz wafting in off the breeze. I walked into his embrace and closed my eyes.

"Are you ready angel?" He asks.

"As long as you are there, I am ready for anything." I reply. And to be honest I thought I was. Harry had kept the destination secret. He wanted to surprise me. And as I open my eyes and look up at a mass of shiny steam locomotive, I realise that we are stood on platform 9 ¾ I look into Harry's eyes and he is beaming. The excitement is glowing off him.

"I managed to hire the whole train, just for us." He can barely hold his enthusiasm in check as he swoops me up into his arms and carries me on board.

Needless to say that the trip to our old school was the most enjoyable one either of us had experienced. No I am not going into details. That is not my style. I will leave your own imagination think about what Harry did with squirty cream, chocolate sauce and a pair of handcuffs.

Arriving at Hogsmeade station rather sated, very relaxed and totally in love, we are me by the normal team of threstrals. For some reason, I decide that I want to walk. I want to hold my husbands hand and walk the mile or so to the school gates and do exactly as Harry is doing. Pretend that we are back at school. Do you know, when he does this 'go-back-in-time' thing he quite often does, he looks so happy and contented. This is one of the times I can do it with him and truly appreciate the moment as he does.

The walk was lovely; we stopped several times along the way and enjoyed some good old fashioned snogging. Just like when we were kids. Well, teenagers, we were never really kids. Not like ordinary Muggle or wizard children any way. But that is old news, and you don't want me dragging all that up again do you!

We got to the gates of Hogwarts and the bloody heavens opened up. The rain came down in sheets; Harry took off for the castle at breakneck speed.

"Run Draco! Last one in has to bottom."

I look at him and start to giggle, and then an overwhelming sense of dread takes over me. I am instantly reminded of that fateful night when the running was done by me, and the chasing was Harry. Only he didn't want to love me then. He wanted to kill me. Or so I thought at the time. I rubbed my arm, remembering the bruising that had remained when Severus had dragged me from the School in an attempt to save my life.

The tears came and I could not stop them. And I realised that I have never came back here since that night. I went back to the school, sure. But I never came back to this spot and had this out with myself. The only thing is, is that I don't actually know what 'this' is. All I can tell you is that I feel so much guilt and shame and to top it all, I feel embarrassed that I am rooted to the spot, soaked to the skin and crying like a baby on my wedding night.

"Draco, baby. What's wrong?"

Harry is there, I feel his arms wrap around me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I open my mouth to say that I feel…. But I don't know what to tell him, I can't put into words why I feel as I do. I remember that last time I was so distressed that I could not talk; it was on that same night. Harry and I had followed Severus to Voldemort s hideout. His rage was something no-one would wish to witness, and I will not think of the things he did. All I will say was that it was not pretty when he was done, and the world was free of that madman for good. Luckily for Severus he escaped. He would surely have been dead if he had tried to fight. It was funnily Dumbledore's ghost who saved Harry having to believe Severus had changed sides. And I will be honest; up to this moment in my life, I was only ever grateful to him for that. But now, I find myself in the arms of the man I love and all because Albus Dumbledore sacrificed himself to save me.

"Running, seeing you running, just brought me back to that night. He said run. Over and over. Run Draco, run. Harry I don't ever want to live that night again." I cry out, and he held me even tighter. He put his finger under my chin and lifts my head up so our eyes are level and kisses me. I respond, the need I express forces the kiss to go beyond caring, pushing it to needing, wanting, craving. I allow Harry to take me there and then, I need to let this pain out, and Harry knows how to help me, he always has.

"You kept your promise my love; you kept your promise…" Harry whispers as we drift into sleep. I am thankful that school is out, and we are the only inhabitants of the grounds right now.

The time seems to stand still, the rain has stopped long ago, and we are laid, on the grass, a tangle of limbs. And do you know what? I feel like I am finally free, I am not guilty anymore. I am saved, and my saviour again, is my Harry.

And I never want to 'Run away' anymore.


End file.
